The invention relates to packaging for consumable products, such as foodstuff and, in particular, to an improved container and closure combination.
Viscous food products and other similar goods have traditionally been packaged in round jars with screw-on closures. Such packaging has become mundane, largely because of its ubiquity and, therefore, easily overlooked by a consumer on a retail shelf. Moreover, known containers do not lend themselves to high density shipping or high density display on store shelves. Further, traditional jar and twist-on cap packages are inconvenient to use because of the motions required to unscrew the cap, remove a freshness seal, and later to install the cap. Still further, since the cap typically must be removed from the container to dispense its contents, extra attention must be given to setting the cap aside while the product is dispensed and then reinstalling it.
The invention provides a container and closure package that affords increased convenience to the consumer or user. Additionally, the package, with a quasi-rectangular shape, affords greater packaging density and stackability features important to the manufacture of the product contained in the disclosed package and to the distributor and marketer of the package. The package, which is particularly suited for viscous foodstuffs, has a seal membrane across the mouth of the container which ensures that the desired original sealing integrity is obtained. The closure has two mating parts, a base and a lid, preferably tethered together by a strap-like hinge. The closure is assembled on the container with a push-on motion. It its assembled condition, the closure enables the user to open the lid and easily remove the seal membrane. The disclosed closure construction thus avoids the necessity of taking the base off the container to remove the seal membrane. The closure base creates a moisture and oxygen-resistant mechanical seal with the container and the lid is similarly resealable with the base. A wide opening character of the closure as well as the mouth of the container enables the user to readily scoop or spoon out substantially all of the contents of a container without difficulty. If desired, when the container is emptied, the base of the closure can be removed from the container to enable these components to be scrubbed clean and the package to be re-used by the consumer.